There are numerous apparatus by which a determined unit can be driven along rectilinear rails between two end positions. In contrast, driving a load support between these two positions sets up problems which are difficult to solve such as that of stability of the load supported, since accelerating and decelerating the movement depend on the mass to be moved, and said mass is frequently variable. This problem is encountered in particular in the case of forklifts whose telescopic forks must move from one side to the other of a passage so as to deposit and/or take up various loads stored in pigeon-holes since these forks must reach precise points in the pigeon-holes whether they are carrying a load or not and whatever the weight of the load may be.
The present invention aims to remedy the drawbacks of known apparatus by providing a drive apparatus which allows a load support to be moved on rectilinear rails and to impart to said drive apparatus a gradual movement independent from the mass of the load while ensuring that the drive apparatus stops at precisely the required place.